


Drift

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Drift

“You didn’t make dinner, did you?” Welsh had his jacket halfway off before he asked guiltily.

“No, I’m just baking,” Turnbull was keeping half an eye on the oven. “You ate?”

“Pizza and beer at the bar. We made a major bust today.” Welsh was feeling slightly regretful that he hadn’t come home to watch Turnbull cook. He was standing barefoot, in well-fitted jeans and a dark blue polo. “Your ulcer will appreciate that.” Turnbull’s tone was so laconic that it wasn’t clear if he was reprimanding about pizza or talking about the relief of the bust.

“Tell me about it.” Turnbull had pulled the cake out of the oven and seemed to be icing it with something. He nodded as Welsh filled him in. It didn’t take long, seeing as the case had been hounding the precinct for months. He eyed the cake but even Turnbull didn’t seem terribly enthused by it.

“What about you; how was work today?”

Turnbull just raised an eyebrow at him. “Work was work,” he said simply.

**

Welsh stared at the ceiling in the dark bedroom, thinking about retirement and moving to Canada and living some kind of happily ever after.

“I can feel you thinking,” Turnbull rolled over to face him.

“Ya got fishing in Canada, right?”

Welsh could almost hear the wry grin. “Yes, and we even have fish to go along with the fishing.”

He glanced at his partner. “Would you take care of me in my old age and manage to not get shot?”

“This is me we’re talking about; of course I’m going to get shot,” Turnbull replied sleepily.

Welsh waited until he could hear the steady breathing, then quietly got up to pad out to the living room and think a while. His ulcer was killing him.


End file.
